


Number 1 with a Bullet

by lilcupcake03



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, I can’t believe it ended like that, There better be a season 2!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: A one shot after the season one finaleI own nothing!





	Number 1 with a Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the title (Taken from Fall Out Boy’s classic “Sugar We’re Going Down”)
> 
> I was inspired to jot this story down as I was pissed at how season 1 ended and season 2 is not certain. (I hope we get another season!)
> 
> Please read and enjoy! (More chapters could be added if there’s a wish for it)

Number 1 with a Bullet

 

Beth stood in the doorway of her disheveled dining room holding the gun Rio slid to her. She had a choice, kill him or her husband. Which would she choose? Would killing either of them make things better? Would taking herself out of equation even be an option?

Beth drew a shaky breath and pulled the trigger. The sound echoed through the empty house. Dean’s already battered body crumpled to the door.

“I’m sorry.” Beth sobbed, standing over his body. 

“I have to admit, I didn’t expect that.” Rio commented as Dean drew his last breath. Beth turned on her heel to face Rio.

He was surprised to discover her eyes were dry. 

“He lied to me about having cancer. His cheating and mishandling money got me in this situation to begin with.” She explained, handing Rio back the gun, “You, on the other hand, respect me, and my brain. Even when you were furious and could’ve killed me, you didn’t.” 

Rio studied Beth with a newfound appreciation. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Now what?” He asked.

“Call any of your guys and have them dispose of the body. In the meantime, you can help me clean up the mess you made.” Beth said, mirroring Rio’s posture.

Rio nodded and made the call. Then he helped right the room as Beth mixed a solution in a bucket to get the blood stains cleared.They watched in silence as Rio’s guys carried Dean’s body out of the house.Beth knew she would morn at some point, but now was not the time. She was still too angry. 

Rio stood before her and stared her down, she opened her mouth to demand to know why he was staring at her, when Rio leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

A soft moan escaped Beth’s lips and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He molding her body to his, he hands trailing up her sides as he explored her curves.

As Rio cupped her ample breasts in his hands and squeezed Gently, Beth came to her senses, even though her libido didn’t want her to stop.

Beth broke the kiss. “No, no. Dean’s body isn’t even cold yet.” She said with a shake of her head.

“Do you regret it?” Rio asked, cocking his head to the side.

“No, not at all. Honestly, all I want you to do is bend me over that table and fuck me. But the timing is off.” Beth told him.

Rio kissed her again, “Okay, soon.” He said simply and left.

Alone, Beth got cleaning, mentally rehearsing what she’d say once Dean’s body was discovered. Once all the stains were removed, She put everything away and climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

Tomorrow her new life would begin.


End file.
